Hana Kitty
by Zada Fighter
Summary: The second girl sent to Squad 11 is Hana, an orphan with cat like characteristics and friends with Gin. Later on she maybe kidnapped by the Espada I have no clue yet. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
Probationary**

**Author: This is my first story and I want to know what people think and if I should continue. Help is always needed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach I do however own my characters: Hana, Zin, Mira, Takashi, Lera, and Silos.**

Hana stood behind the red railing watching underclassmen go through a practice of kidou. Sighing Hana started to lean forward when an arm plopped heavily on her shoulder.

"Ya're graduating in a couple of days. Don't look so forlorn." Gin ordered as he patted the side of her face with his long elegant fingers.

"Weren't you suppose to be having lunch with that big busty girl?" Hana demanded snapping at his hand.

"She didn't show," Gin said with a shrug.

"So you decide to come bother me?"

"Most definitely,"

"have you figured out what squad I'll be put into?"

"Don't you want it to be a surprise on graduation?" Gin asked.

"No, I wouldn't have time to plot my suicide if I'm in your squad." Hana said matter-of-factly. Chuckling Gin let her go and started to walk away. "Gin, you cowardly cat,"

"You're in Squad 11," Gin called over his shoulder.

"Doesn't that have . . . . . WHY THAT SQUAD!?" Hana shouted as her thoughts clicked together. Gin merely ignored her as he walked around a corner. "Only one other girl," Hana hissed out. Grumbling Hana spun around and headed to the school's barracks.

**(Graduation)**

Hana stood as still as she could as Head Captain Yamamoto droned on for the graduating ceremony.

"We'll be old by the time he gets done," Takashi whispered ext to Hana.

"Or dead," Hana whispered back.

"Hana," Yamamoto called out. Stepping forward Hana bowed. "Have you learned what the name of your sword is?" Yamamoto asked.

"I have sir," When Hana didn't offer the name of her sword Yamamoto sighed gave her a small nod. "Neko-sama,"

"What type of attack is your sword?"

"Close range, direct attack."

"Do you have any request of what squad you want to be on?"

"I don't care which squad I'm put into just as long as it isn't Gin's."

"Why is that?"

"We're an unproductive pair,"

"Very well. Considering your sword type and your abilities I'm going to put you in Squad 11 under the command of Captain Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Yes sir," Giving Yamamoto a bow Hana stepped back in line and waited impatiently for the rest of the others. "Congratulations you have completed the classes required at the Academy. You'll be put on a one month probation where you new Captains will evaluate you. If you five strike within the month you will have you shinigami powers removed and you'll be sent back to the ranguki."

"Tough," Takashi whispered. Hana nodded her head as she rubbed her arm absent mindedly.

"You're excuse," giving the Head Captain a bow the ten graduates left the room.

"I can't believe you got put in the Eleventh Squad!" Mira, new member of Squad Four, gasped when they were safely out of Yamamoto's office.

"It's a lot better than Gin's squad," Hana muttered as she walked out into the Academy's front garden.

"Do you not know how bad Squad Eleven is!?" Zin snapped as he glared at his best friend.

"Do you not know how bad gin is?" Hana asked as she returned the look.

"You could have gone to the Sixth Squad," Takashi offered.

"With that stuck up nobleman?" Hana asked as she made a face at Takashi.

"Hey Byakuya is hot," Lera, another one of Hana's friends objected.

"If you like guys that cheat on you with a stick," Mira and Hana said in unison.

"You guys better head to your Squad barracks!" An older graduate, Silos, ordered as he and the other five graduates walked away.

"He's right," Zin muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Groaning Hana leaned against Mira for a few seconds before she started to walk away, "This is going to be awful!"

"I'll escort you to Squad 11." Zin offered as he fell into step beside her.

"Thanks Zin,"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Mira, Lera, and Takashi shouted as loud as they could.

"Shut up!" Hana snapped as she flipped off her friends. Shaking his head Zin grabbed Hana's arm and ran off dragging Hana halfway to the Eleventh barracks.

**(Eleventh Squad barracks)**

"How big is this place?" Zin asked as he gaped up at the large building.

"I have no clue," Hana whispered as she watched two guys walking toward them.

"What are you guys doing here!?" One of them asked in a loud voice.

"You shouldn't be here, both of you." the second one stated.

"Hana," Zin asked giving Hana a side-long look.

"You'll be late," Hana warned as she pulled out her transfer papers.

"Come find me later," Zin said as he walked off.

"Where you going!?" The first person shouted at Zin.

"I'm the new probationary member for Squad eleven." Hana announced as she held up her papers.

"What!?" both guys shouted.

"We don't take girls!" the second person added after a brief pause.

"Your lieutenant is a little girl," Hana shot back.

"Who's stronger than you," the first guy argued in a huffy voice.

"How do you know that? You haven't even seen me fight. For all you know I could be as strong as the squad captain."

Before the two members could respond a deep gravelly chuckle stopped all conversation and drew the three peoples' attention to their right. Standing at the corner of the building was the eleventh squad captain Zaraki Kenpachi. "So you think you're as strong as me?" he asked in his deep gravelly voice.

"I'm merely a probationary, how can I be as strong as a squad captain?" Hana asked as she held out her papers to Kenpachi.

"What are those?" Kenpachi asked as he eyed the small stack of papers with distaste.

"My transfer papers, I'm supposed to be in your squad."

"A new friend!?" A small sweet voice squealed. Hana watched with a cocked eyebrow as the small pink haired Yachiru popped up over Kenpachi's back.

"I don't allow weaklings into my squad." Kenpachi announced.

"My sword type is direct attack, one of your requirements for your members."

"It doesn't matter if you're a weakling. You must fight one of my subordinates and then I'll decide if you can join."

"You have a month to decide that," Hana objected.

"Fight or go home," Kenpachi ordered.

"Who do I have to fight?" Hana asked with a sigh.

"Those two,"

"Sorry little lady, you're going down!" the second, still unnamed person announced.

"Such a pain," Hana whispered as she touched her sword's hilt. A second later the two members were lying on the ground twitching slightly. Hana was standing two feet behind the two men holding two elbow swords.

"Ooooh she's strong!" Yachiru announced.

"Hm, she is." Kenpachi muttered.

"Do I past the examination?" Hana asked as her swords melted into one another into a single nagato that she placed on the small of her back.

"You'll start your probation now," Kenpachi announced after several seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Here's chapter two hope you like it. Oh when I typed nagato I meant wakizashi, sorry.  
Disclaimer: No owny Bleach but do own Hana and the other people that don't belong to Bleach.**

**Chapter Two  
New Friends**

As Hana sheathed her wakizashi Captain Zaraki inharmoniously stepped on the two fallen Squad members. "Um . . . . what about those guys?" Hana asked pointing to the members.

"Silly Yammy," Yachiru said giggling.

"My name is Hana," Hana said with a heavy sigh.

"That's an odd name," Zaraki decided.

"So is Zaraki Kenpachi," Hana shot back.

"Yachiru heard your name before!" Yachiru shrieked.

"I am your new probationary."

"What do you mean?" Zaraki asked as he continued into the Squad 11 barracks. Giving the unconscious men a final look Hana followed them into the building.

"I don't know." Yachiru stated as she giggled happily.

'_Isn't this fun?'_ Hana decided as she watched Yachiru leap off Zaraki's shoulder and running down the hallway shouting as loud as she could, "NEWBIE!!"

"What are you yelling for?" a bald man asked as he walked out of a nearby room.

"Really Yachiru? Must you be so loud? Some of us need our beauty sleep." A black haired man with feathers on his left eye muttered through a gracious yawn.

"We have a new friend," Yachiru said happily.

"A girl!" baldy shouted when he caught sight of Hana standing quietly beside Zaraki.

"My, aren't you beautiful," the feathered guy announced as he smiled at Hana, "But of course you're not as beautiful as me."

"We don't let weaklings into our Squad!" baldy snapped as he pointed his sword at Hana.

"I already proved I can be in here," Hana snapped as she crossed her arms.

"If you're not going to fight then you can't be here weakling!" baldy bellowed.

"What gives you that right baldy?" Hana asked as her short hair started to puff up slightly.

"Don't call me baldy!!"

"Baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy," Hana chanted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Die," Baldy shouted as he lunged at Hana. Ducking to the side Hana ran around Zaraki and glared up at him.

"Are you going to stop him?" Hana asked as she touched her sword hilt.

"The only way to make it in my Squad is to fight," Zaraki said with a smirk.

Groaning Hana pulled out her sword and shundo to Baldy's side. Sliding to a stop Hana rotated the sword so the dull side was out and aimed for Baldy's side. Hana's eyes narrowed when Baldy blocked her attack. Leaping backwards Hana lifted up her sword and stroked the hilt.

"Running away already?" Baldy asked as he lunged at her.

Twisting to the side Hana pulled her sword apart to form her elbow swords. "I thought you were as weak as the ones outside." Hana muttered as she slammed one sword against Baldy's sword.

"I'm third seat Ikkaku," Baldy announced as his sword shifted into a spear.

Blocking a thrust from the spear Hana went to knee Ikkaku in the gut when the spear broke into segments. "Shit," Hana hissed as she bounced backwards out of range.

"If you lose, you leave the Squad," Zaraki announced as he came behind Hana and shoved her forward.

Hana's hair fluffed out as she gave Zaraki a growl before running a finger down one of the blades. The metal lit up and followed her finger into a sharp hook along the side. As Ikkaku lashed out at her again Hana used the unchanged sword to deflect the blade and used the other sword to grab Ikkaku's weapon. Hana twisted the hooked sword hoping to break Ikkaku's weapon.

"You've got to try harder than this," Ikkaku ordered as the weapon shifted again to a normal sword and slipping out of the Hana's weapon.

"Getting wet is not fun," Hana muttered as she struck the swords together. A split second after a bright light flashed a whoosh could be heard then screams gargled by water.

"What was that," the feather man asked when the light faded away.

The entire hallway from Ikkaku down was washed out and dripping with water. Walls were washed out and several Squad members were sprawled out in a line behind Ikkaku, who was currently laying on his back gasping for air.

"Her sword is water?" Yachiru asked her head tilting to the side.

"I'm fighting you next," Zaraki decided just as Hana put her sword away.

"Can't I eat!?" Hana whined as she shook water out of her hair.

"The only way you're going to get food is if you fight me."

"Um . . . . . Yachiru? Help me?" Hana asked as she made sad eyes at Yachiru.

"Kenny wants to fight you, and it'll make . . . . ."

"Two pounds of candy," Hana offered.

"Yay! Come with me Yammy!" Yachiru shouted as she leapt off Zaraki's shoulder and taking off down the hallway.

"Hana," Hana muttered as she started to follow Yachiru.

"We're fighting," Zaraki snapped as he used his sword to block her path.

"My Lieutenant just ordered me to go with her."

"I'm your Captain,"

"Captain, Yachiru just heard the word candy plus two pounds. It won't be pretty if Hana doesn't go with her." feather man said with a shrug.

"Yes, I agree with my buddy over there. He knows what he's talking about." Hana said with enthusiastic nodding.

"Hurry up Yammy," Yachiru shouted from the end of the hallway.

"Gotta go," Hana said as she ducked underneath the blade and running off.

"What happen," Ikkaku asked with a groan.

"The new girl just kicked your ass," feather man said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Yumichika," Ikkaku growled out as he sat up.

**Thank you for the reviews! You've made Hana and Aku happy!  
I'm aiming for every weekend to have updates but with my classes that may not happen.  
Please R&R!  
Oh! For those who have asked I haven't decided on why Hana dislikes Gin but I do know that it was something big.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Hana.**

Chapter Three  
Candy

"Let's go Yammy!" Yachiru shouted as she ran out of the kitchen.

"But my . . . . . coming!" Hana gave her plate one last forlorn look before running after Yachiru.

"Let's fight now," Zaraki ordered as he fell in step with the girls.

"No," Hana growled as she picked up Yachiru and placed her between herself and Zaraki.

"We're fighting," Zaraki said with a wicked grin.

"Um . . . . . where's the candy store!?" Hana asked as she focused on Yachiru.

"In Rukongai," Yachiru said simply.

"Isn't there one in Seireitei?"

"No," Yachiru and Zaraki said in unison.

Giving off a small groan Hana shoved her hands into her sleeves and trudged along beside Yachiru.

"Does Yammy not like Rukongai?" Yachiru asked with a tilted head.

"Hana . . . . . no one usually likes the Rukongai unless they've grown up in the richer districts. " Hana muttered as they walked by the large gate keeper. Shrugging deeper into her slightly large clothing Hana scanned the richer district of Rukongai. People were peeking out of windows and few of them lined up in the alleys.

Crossing his arms Zaraki watched Hana out of the corner of his eye. "Where did you live?"

Ignoring the question Hana grabbed Yachiru's hand and lifted her up on to her shoulders. "Where to Yachiru,"

"Um . . . . that way?"

"Was that a question?" Hana asked when she saw Yachiru pointing in a random direction.

Grunting Zaraki nudged Hana with his elbow, "Yachiru is good with directions."

"Hurry up Yammy! Let's go!"

"Hana,"

Grunting Zaraki followed Hana in the direction Yachiru had picked.

"After this we're fighting," Zaraki stated as he followed Hana down random street after random street.

"After this we're heading home," Hana growled out as she stopped in a crowding town square.

"Are you ordering your Captain around?" Zaraki asked as he loomed over Hana.

"Yes! Especially when we're lost!" Hana snapped as she slowly turned in a circle.

"Silly Yammy, we're not lost we're almost there." Yachiru stated as she patted the top of Hana's head.

"You've been saying that for the last two hours! I'm choosing the direction this time!"

"We're your superiors, _we_ till you were to go." Zaraki said threateningly.

Pausing in mid-step Hana stared up at Zaraki with a tilted head. "Do you know where we are?"

"Rukongai,"

"The exact location please,"

" . . . . ."

"Do you know where the candy store is? Exact location!"

" . . . . ."

"Do you even know which direction the Seireitei is?"

". . . . ."

"You want to fight me don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"So how can you when you don't even know where we are?"

"We can fight now?"

"You promised Yachiru candy,"

"_You_ promised Yachiru candy."

"Yes I did, but you said 'After this we're fighting'."

"Did I?"

"Don't even say that you forgot, it was only two minutes ago." Hana growled as her eye started to twitch.

"Let's go that way!" Yachiru shouted.

"No," Hana said as she walked in the opposite direction Yachiru was pointing.

"You should listen to Yachiru," Zaraki ordered as he followed Hana.

"The candy store is only around the corner,"

"No it's that way," Yachiru snapped.

"Just watch, if I'm wrong you can put Ikkaku in a dress."

"Yay!"

"Why Ikkaku,"

"One I wasn't going to wear the dress, two Ikkaku will look funny in a dress."

Chuckling Zaraki grabbed Hana's arm and pulled her onto his back.

Before Hana could ask what he was doing Yachiru let out a high pitch squeal. "Ow! What?" Hana asked rubbing her ear.

"Candy," Yachiru squealed as she leapt off Hana's head.

"Hey! Wait," Hana snapped as she leapt off Zaraki's back.

Giggling manically Yachiru dive bombed the small candy store. Hana stumbled into the store in enough time to help the store owner to save several glass containers. _ 'What did I get myself into?'_ Hana asked herself when Yachiru continued to zip around the store. "Um . . . . . this should cover two pounds of candy plus . . . . *crash!* . . . . . damages." Hana stated as she handed the now fuming store owner a handful of cash.

"This won't even cover half of anything!" the store owner shouted as he held out his hand for more.

"It'll cover _two_ pounds of candy, plus extra." Hana snapped.

"My prices have doubled,"

"When!?"

"Since this morning, you know order and demand." The store owner said snootily.

"That's not what's marked down," Hana growled out as she crossed her arms.

"Well that's what it is,"

"What's going on?" Zaraki asked squeezing through the door.

"He's trying to rip me off! That's why I don't like Rukongai." Hana muttered the last part as she turned away from Zaraki and the store owner.

"Are you bothering my underlings?" Zaraki demanded as he loomed over the store owner.

"Down Yachiru!" Hana ordered when she saw Yachiru climbing several shelves.

"I want that one!" Yachiru shrieked as she moved toward the middle of the shelves to the glass jars of gummy candy.

Seeing a glass jar of gummy worms on a shelf a few feet away Hana shundo over. "looky what I got," Hana shouted as she waved the jar above her head.

With a squeal of delight Yachiru leapt off the shelves and slammed into Hana. With a shriek and an umf Hana slammed on to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Zaraki demanded when he saw Hana laying on her back holding a glass jar up in the air in one hand and a giggling Yachiru in the other.

"I'm saving my Lieutenant," Hana gasped out as she painfully sat up.

"Then why are you on the floor,"

"I flew Kenny!" Yachiru giggled happily.

"Hahahaha and that's the last time you're flying," Hana hissed as she placed two handfuls of gummy worms in a plastic bag.

"But I wanna do it again!"

"No . . . . . . what other candies do you want?"

"Follow me Yammy!" Yachiru ordered as she marched off to the nearby candy shelves.

"That quickly she's forgotten her flying attempt." Hana muttered as she trudged after Yachiru.

"She is still a little kid," Zaraki pointed out.

Turning around Hana found Zaraki trying to stuff a glass jar into a bag and handing money to the store owner at the same time. "Apparently so are you." Hana whispered.

"Don't you want some Yammy?" Yachiru asked as she smiled up at Hana.

Blinking a few times Hana smiled down at Yachiru and patted her on the head, "Yeah." Grabbing a long gummy snake Hana placed it in the plastic bag.

Her grinning widening Yachiru took off to gather more candy.

"What's this?" a familiar voice asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Flinching Hana slowly turned around and glared at Gin. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You never come to Rukongai."

"Yammy knows Gin?" Yachiru asked running up to Hana's side.

"Unfortunately," Hana muttered as she helped Yachiru with some candy.

"Yammy? Why don't you call her Kitty or Cat?" Gin asked as he smiled down at Yachiru.

"No, she's Yammy,"

"She's a cat, watch," With that Gin stepped behind Hana and wrapped an arm around her waist, securing her to his chest.

"What the hell Gin!?" Hana shouted as she started to flail. Almost instantly Hana's hair started to fluff up and she started to growl and hiss.

Smiling again at Yachiru, Gin reached up and stroked under Hana's chin. Slowly Hana stopped flailing and went quiet.

"Kitty!" Yachiru squealed.

"AHH! Let go!" Hana yelled as she tried to push away from Gin.

Shrugging Gin released her and let her run a few feet away.

"Asshole," Hana snapped as she dusted off her clothing.

"What are you doing here Gin?" Zaraki asked joining the small group.

"I was visiting some old friends and I happened to hear Yachiru's squeals so I decided to drop by." Gin explained as he smiled up Zaraki.

Snorting Hana turned her back on Gin and continued to stuff the bag with candy with Yachiru's help.

"How do you know Hana," Zaraki asked motioning toward said girl.

"We go back a few years. I helped her get into Seireitei."

"We better head back to the barracks now." Hana stated as she lifted up a happy Yachiru onto her shoulders. Gin watched as Yachiru stuffed her face with candy making her look like a pink haired chipmunk.

"Bossing your superiors around again?" Zaraki asked as he loomed over the two girls.

"Yes," Hana said simply.

"Ha! You've got spunk! I like that. But first we have a fight to do."

"No,"

"I'm ordering you to,"

"I'll fight you later! Right now we need to head out so we'll make it there before dark." Hana said with an exasperated sigh.

"She's right you know," Gin added.

"You're not off the hook yet," Zaraki growled out as he stomped out of the store.

"I think he's pouting," Hana whispered to Yachiru.

"Kenny does love fighting."

"So, I like going to bed at a reasonable time," Hana said as she started to follow her Captain.

"Hana, come to my office later." Gin called after her.

"I'm busy getting situated into my new squad,"

"It wasn't a question,"

Pausing in mid-step Hana stared at Gin for a few seconds before ducking her head and jogging after Zaraki."

**Aku: this chapter is really, _really_ long.  
Hana: Yeah it is.  
Aku: Hopefully I did go. R&R and let me know.  
Hana: reviews make Hana happy and when Hana's happy Hana makes Ikkaku wear dresses.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach but do own Hana, Zin, Lera, Takashi, Mira, and Silos.**

Chapter 4  
Ring

Hana lay stretched out in the middle of a large room staring up at the ceiling. Every muscle in her body ached and she was pretty sure that she had a bruise that covered the entire expansion of her back. Groaning Hana forced herself to roll over and sit up. Rolling her shoulders Hana looked around the half destroyed room. There was a large hole a few feet away that opened up into a garden. Rubbing the back of her head Hana cautiously stood up. "Never again," Hana whispered as she trudged out of the room.

"Good morning Kitty!" Yachiru squealed when Hana walked into the kitchen.

"Where's the Captain," Hana asked as she looked around the room nervously.

"He went to a Captain's meeting a few minutes ago,"

"Hopefully he'll get lost for a week," Hana muttered as she slumped down in front of a steaming plate of food.

"You're conscious now?" Ikkaku asked as he smacked Hana on the back.

Squealing Hana slumped forward and forced herself to take deep breathes.

"You shouldn't have agreed to fight with Kenpachi," Yumichika said with a shake of his head.

"I didn't agree to fight with him, _he_ attacked me. It was self defense!" Hana snapped as she rolled her shoulders.

"And he kicked your ass," Ikkaku said smugly.

"Shut up baldy,"

"Don't call me baldy!" Ikkaku shouted at Hana.

"You are bald though," Hana said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not bald!"

"Bald, bald, bald, bald, bald," Yachiru and Hana chanted in unison.

With a yell Ikkaku launched at the nearest annoying person, Hana. Still stiff and sore Hana's reflexes were so slow she could barely lift up her arm fast enough to block a marshmallow. With a loud hiss and a spat Hana went rolling across the kitchen floor with Ikkaku trying to strangle her.

Bunching up into a ball Hana let herself roll with the attack before trying to leap out of the way. But with her stiff muscles all she managed was to uncurl herself before Ikkaku tackled her again.

"Don't damage Hana's face, it'll be a shame," Yumichika warned.

"Oh thanks," Hana growled out as she stumbled away from Ikkaku.

"You're dead," Ikkaku shouted as he drew his sword.

"You know what!? I'm not doing this again!" Hana shouted as she slashed the air in front of Ikkaku with Neko-sama. There was a loud whooshing sound before Ikkaku was slammed into the opposite wall by a large wave of water.

"That went faster than I thought it would," Yumichika stated.

Groaning Hana slumped to the ground and glared at the now unconscious Ikkaku. "Hey Yachiru?"

"What is it Kitty?"

"What do you do to Ikkaku when he's sleeping?"

"Well, I glue a wig to his head and put make up on him."

Seeing an evil gleam in Hana's eyes Yumichika scoots back slightly.

"What's Ikkaku's least favorite color?" Hana asked innocently.

"Yellow," Yumichika said slowly.

"Yachiru come with me, I have a plan." Hana whispered as she slinked out of the room.

"What are we gonna do?" Yachiru asked as she followed Hana out of the kitchen.

"Well . . . . ."

Yumichika paled slightly when he heard Yachiru's manically laughter. Crouching next to Ikkaku, Yumichika patted Ikkaku's cheek several times before shaking his head and whispering, "You're gonna die."

Ikkaku slowly became aware of sounds of the outside world. Groaning Ikkaku opened his eyes briefly before he slammed them shut. His eyes ached from a suddenly bright light. His groan getting slightly louder Ikkaku massaged his eyes then the back of his head. Suddenly there was a loud laugh followed by a high pitched giggle. Being use to Squad 11 and its rambunctious members Ikkaku didn't pay much attention to the sounds.

"Hey Ikkaku!" His captain's voice boomed out.

'_Maybe he'll leave me alone and let me sleep.'_ Ikkaku thought as he didn't move or make a sound.

"Ikkaku," Zaraki called out.

'_Is he laughing?'_

"Why is he wearing a dress!?" Renji Abarai shouted in the distance.

"Who's wearing a dress," Ikkaku asked as he cautiously opened his eyes. Ikkaku blanched when he looked up into the smirking face of his Captain.

"You are Miss Canary," Zaraki said with a chuckle.

Looking down Ikkaku's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Ikkaku was currently wearing a canary yellow prom dress with matching heels.

"What was that's guys name?" Zin, Lera, and Mira asked in unison.

"Ikkaku Madarame," Hana said as she smirked down at her lemon flavored muffin.

"You already have your officers' names mesmerized?" Takashi asked as he joined the small group underneath a large oak tree.

"Over achiever," Silos added as he dropped from the branches above.

"I only have my captain's and lieutenant's names," Mira said forlornly.

"Me too," Lera whined.

"I only have my captain's, lieutenant's, third and fourth seats'," Hana argued through a mouthful of muffin.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Zin ordered as he whacked Hana's chin up.

Lashing out Hana smacked Zin upside of the head.

With a growl Zin tackled Hana and started to tickle her.

"Dog pile!" Silos shouted as he slammed on top of Hana and Zin.

"No!" Hana and Zin shouted in unison.

Their cries went unheard as their friends tackled into them.

"I can't breathe!" Hana wailed as she flailed around.

"My legs stuck!" Lera wailed as they tangled more into each other.

"Don't touch me there!" Mira shrieked as she whacked Takashi on the side of the head.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Takashi snapped.

"Human passed rabies!" Hana shouted as she bit at the nearest limb, which happened to be Zin's arm.

"OW!" Zin shouted as he bit back at what he thought was Hana's hand.

"Hey!" Silos whined.

"Hana," a familiar voice called out.

"I'm not here," Hana hissed as she burrowed deeper into the dog pile.

"What," everyone asked in unison.

"Looky what I have," a voice stated as there was a sound of crinkling plastic.

"Hey Gin," the group said in unison when they saw Gin standing above them holding up a plain looking plastic bag.

"Come out and play," Gin ordered.

"I'm on break," came Hana's muffled reply.

"Let's go," Gin ordered as he lifted Lera and Takashi out of the dog pile.

"Woo!" Mira said as she leapt to her feet happily. She was quickly followed by Silos and Zin.

"Ass," Hana muttered under her breath as she slowly stood up.

"It won't take long," Gin said with a shrug as he walked away.

Grumbling curses under her breathe Hana trudged after Gin waving bye to her friends.

"She really doesn't like Gin," Silos stated.

"I wonder why she doesn't like him," Mira said thoughtfully.

"I doubt we'll ever know," Zin muttered.

Stepping into the dim office Hana gave the room a quick scan before taking over a spot in a ray of sunlight.

"I thought I told you to come to my office later." Gin said with his usual smile.

"Lose your damn grin, no one else is here," Hana snapped as she glared up at him.

"Who are ya to boss me around?" Gin asked as he smile quickly disappeared.

"What do you want? I'm tired, sore, and still hungry." Hana muttered as she curled up into a ball.

"I just wanted to see how ya're doing in your new squad. Making any new friends?"

"No," Hana said quickly.

"No? Then what's Yachiru?"

Hana didn't say anything as she stared at the wall opposite of her. "You better not do anything to her," Hana hissed after a few seconds.

Sitting at his desk Gin stared at the girl curled up on his floor. Slowly his eyes opened half way revealing his bright red eyes.

"You're eyes don't intimidate me,"

"Then why are ya shaking?"

Red eyes meet glowing yellow eyes when Hana spun around and leapt to her feet. "You can't bully me around anymore!"

"I was just looking at you," Gin said as a sinister smirk graced his lips. Hana's hair fluffed out when she saw the smirk. "Besides Yachiru's always hanging out with Kenpachi and he comes to visit me all the time."

"Don't you dare," Hana growled out her teeth bared. Hana's dark brown hair started to fade out to a dark red and her teeth started to sharpen slightly.

Gin simply rested his head on his hand and stared at Hana with his red eyes. "Your seal is weakening," Gin stated as he placed a wooden box on the desk. "Come here,"

"No," Hana growled out her face starting to take a feline appearance.

"You're going to get kicked out of Seireitei." Gin warned.

"So,"

"How are ya going to watch over Yachiru?" Giving out a loud growl Hana walked over to him. "Come now don't act that way. Aren't we friends?"

"We were never friends,"

"I'm hurt," Gin said as he flipped open the wooden box. Sitting on a bed of red satin was a small silver ring. Growling Hana held out her right hand. "The other one,"

"Why," Hana demanded.

Grabbing her left hand Gin slipped the ring on her middle finger then yanked off a gold ring on Hana's right hand. "I'll be needing your help later on, major changes are in store."

"Don't count on it," Hana growled out as she yanked back her hand. Her hair had returned to its dark brown color and her teeth returned to their normal shape. Her eyes took a few seconds longer for to change back.

"Ya don't have a say in this matter," Gin said his usual smile back on his face.

Glaring at him Hana stormed out of the room.

"Hana," Gin called after her.

"What," Hana snapped spinning around.

"Say hi to Kenpachi and Yachiru for me," Gin said throwing a plastic bag at her.

"Tch," Catching the bag Hana darted off. When she was out of the Squad 3 barracks and around the corner did she look inside the bag. At the bottom of the bag was a smaller pouch filled what looked to be catnip.

"Kitty!" Yachiru squealed in the distance.

Shoving the pouch in to her robe sleeve Hana braced herself to be tackled.

"Where have you been?" Yachiru shouted when she slammed into Hana.

"Gin needed some help,"

"Oh, well let's go! There's a party tonight!" Yachiru ordered as she pulled Hana in the opposite direction of Squad 11 barracks.

Smiling Hana lifted Yachiru onto her shoulders and walked in the right direction. "Shall we see if Squad Four has any cookies along the way?"

"Cookies!"

**Aku: Haha Ikkaku was a canary  
Hana: You had me get beaten up by Kenpachi!  
Aku: It would have been odd for you to beat Kenpachi.  
Hana: I better get a cookie for that  
Aku: Everyone will get a cookie if they R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: When Ikkaku is talking during the party his words are constantly slurred. I just suck at writing slurred words and accents (that's the reason why Gin falls in and out of his accent). It would be nice to have some assistance on this so if you can lend me some advice I'll gladly added it into later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: No owny bleach but only Hana**

Chapter 5  
Party

Walking into the Squad 11 barracks Hana and Yachiru were met with loud noises. Bracing herself for attack Hana darted down the hallway to the Captain's office with Yachiru giggling happily on her shoulders.

"Hana!" someone shouted as a shadowy figure leapt from a nearby open door.

Crouching Hana leapt into the air and avoided collision with a low ranked member. "What the hell!?" Hana demanded when someone else went to tackle her.

"Everyone gets rowdy when the party starts," Yachiru said happily.

"I just want a peaceful night!" Hana wailed as she slide into Zaraki's office.

"Hana, you wanna fight?" Zaraki asked looking up from his drink.

"No!" Hana snapped as she plopped onto a couch.

"Coward,"

"Don't care,"

"Pansy,"

"Still not caring," Hana chanted turning away from Zaraki and Yachiru.

"I'll order you to,"

"I'll super glue you into a neon pink dress,"

"With a pink hat with a bunch of feathers," Yachiru added excitedly.

"How would you do that?" Zaraki demanded.

"Alcohol coma," Hana said looking pointedly at what Zaraki was drinking.

" . . . . . I'll knock you out," Zaraki stated smugly as he stood up.

"You can barely stand," Hana snapped when she saw Zaraki swaying slightly.

"Zaraki is a better fighter when he's drunk,"

"Yeah and how is he going to fight me if he's drunk and I'm knocked out because of his rank breath?" Hana demanded.

"Ah. . . . good point," Zaraki muttered as he collapsed back into his chair.

"HANA!!" a drunken voice bellowed out in the hallway.

"Is that Ikkaku," Hana asked as she looked toward the door.

"Found you," Ikkaku slurred as the door slammed open.

"He's still in the dress," Hana whispered to Yachiru in awe. Yachiru giggled madly. "Why didn't he take it off?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass for sticking me in this damn dress!"

"Was he drunk before we stuck him in it?" Hana asked as she looked at the still giggling Yachiru.

"Maybe he lost his mind from embarrassment! I know I would have!" Zaraki stated loudly.

"I'm sure you would. Alright Yachiru, we should get you to bed." Hana stated as she blinked at Zaraki then turning to smile to Yachiru.

"But I wanna stay at the party!"

"No, you're too young. Besides you and I can play some games and not worry about being attacked by these idiots."

"Who you calling idiot!?" Ikkaku and Zaraki demanded.

"You two," Hana said as she shundo past Ikkaku.

"Okay," the guys said in unison as Ikkaku fell on his face.

"Idiots," Hana whispered with a sad shake of her head.

"What game do you want to play first?" Yachiru asked as she led Hana to her bedroom.

"Whatever you want to play,"

"Let's play tea party!"

"No alcohol,"

"Silly Kitty, you have tea at a tea party."

"Just making . . . . . this place is huge," Hana stated as she looked around the large, multi-colored room. One half of the large room was completely covered in pink with a bunch of random objects sticking out of a bright pink closet. The other side of the room looked normal with a large bed in the back corner underneath a window with a door that probably led to a closet a few feet away. Sitting right in the middle of the room were two couches and several feet away from the couches was a door that was propped open slightly to reveal a very clean bathroom. "Why is only half the room pink?"

"Zaraki shares a room with me," Yachiru said as she slapped a fluffy feathered hat on Hana's head.

"He doesn't like pink?"

"He only likes pink if it isn't taking anything over," Yachiru said in a monotonous voice as though she was quoting someone. "Now Kitty should put this on,"

"Will I even fit it?" Hana asked eyeing a blue looking dress.

"Of course,"

Checking the hallway Hana quickly changed into the dress. "Okay! It's tight! Can't breathe!" Hana tried to wail as Yachiru zipped up the side.

"It's a perfect fit!" Yachiru shouted happily.

"I can't breathe!" Hana wailed out.

"It's the biggest dress I have," Yachiru explained with a slight pout.

"Oooh, you better be glad you're cute," Hana hissed as she plopped heavily on the ground.

"NO!" Yachiru screamed.

"What!?"

"Coffee table, ladies don't eat on the floor."

"Yes mother," Hana muttered as she shundo to the coffee. Finding herself gasping for air Hana clawed at her zipper.

"What's wrong," Yachiru asked innocently.

"There's no air!"

"Well you shouldn't be doing shundos in it." Yachiru said haughtily as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You should have bigger dresses," Hana shot back.

"Maybe you should lose some weight," Yachiru giggled madly as she watched Hana open and close her mouth like a fish for several minutes.

"Ooooh," Hana finally growled out as she crossed her arms.

"Have a cookie!" Yachiru stated as she placed a plate of cookies in front of Hana.

"Where did these come from?" Hana asked looking around.

"I always have cookies,"

"Not surprising," Hana muttered as she nibbled a cookie.

Humming to herself Yachiru dressed up into a puffy pink princess dress and sat down across from Hana with a pearlish pink tea set between them. "How was your day Miss Kitty," Yachiru asked taking on a sophisticated voice.

"Doing very well Miss . . . . . Fluffy,"

"It's Miss Fufu,"

"My apologies, Miss Fufu

, it has been awhile."

"It has, we should do this more often,"

"Especially if there are cookies," Hana stated as she nibbled daintily at a cookie.

"Indeed there shall be," Yachiru exclaimed as she copied Hana's eating style. "It's sad really; you have no place to stay." Yachiru stated with a sad sigh.

"I don't,"

"You can stay here!" Yachiru squealed out, temporarily losing her sophisticated voice.

"That'll be slightly inappropriate,"

"How so," Yachiru asked in her sophisticated voice. With an air of importance Yachiru dutifully took a small sip of tea and a small nibble of her cookie.

"Captain Zaraki sleeps in here as well,"

"How's that a problem,"

"Well . . . . It's just . . . . . you see . . . . . . crap . . . . . fine!" Hana muttered our when she saw Yachiru's curious and innocent expression.

"Yay!"

'_Things I get myself into,'_ Hana thought as she watched Yachiru bounce around happily before sitting back down and acting like a sophisticated lady.

Sunlight filtered through the open window giving the silent room a serene feel. The party had ended around 3:00 a.m. when Yachiru and Hana had stormed into the dining room and knocking out half of Squad 11, which included Ikkaku (who still wore the yellow dress). As the sun moved higher into the sky the rays from the window fell further into the room falling onto the only bed. A small squeaking yawn escaped from one of the forms lying on the bed before there was movement, quickly followed by giggling.

Hana's eyebrows knitted together as she was slowly yanked out of her sleep. Finding the source of the wakeup call, someone giggling (no doubt Yachiru), Hana let out a loud groan, then rolled over . . . . . into something hard. Mumbling incoherent words Hana reached up and groped whatever was in front of her. Her hand movement quickened before her eyes snapped open.

"Good morning Kitty!" Yachiru said cheerfully.

Hana was staring wide eyed at the dark muscular chest in front of her. Cautiously Hana slowly moved her eyes up towards the face. _'Please don't let be him, please don't let it be him, please don't . . .'_ "Shit," Hana hissed when she saw the snoring Zaraki. Hana scrambled to sit up and move away at the same time only to be yanked forward after she moved only a foot or so.

Zaraki let out a low groan as he blindly lashed out; searching for the warm object that he was cuddling with earlier.

"Yachiru," Hana hissed out as she clawed at Zaraki's hand.

Yachiru just giggled somewhere in the room.

Turning back the hand and arm Hana started gnawing on the wrist trying to make him let go.

"What's this," Zaraki muttered opening one eye.

Hana stopped in mid-gnaw to stare at Zaraki with wide eyes. "It's not what it looks like!" Hana finally wailed out.

"Is that so," Zaraki muttered as he closed his eye and went back to sleep.

**Aku: So the week has been slightly busy, with having a Government test and a Pre-Cal one as well. So this chapter is short.  
Hana: Excuses, excuses.**

**Aku: You're the one hugging up to Kenpachi.  
Hana: cause you made me!  
Aku: So, that's completely not the point!  
Hana: Then what is!  
Aku: R&R!  
Hana: *sigh* you're soo not getting a cookie.  
Aku: Fine I'll have a doughnut.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No own Bleach, only Hana**

**Aku: So I've been having issues loading up chapters, I manage to load them but can't get the line divisions of space divisions to stay. So I apologize if the chapters have been confusing I've been trying really hard, I promise.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Maybe Love

Walking into the kitchen Yumichika found Hana sitting at the kitchen table with her head hanging. Sitting opposite of her was a silent Zaraki and a giggling Yachiru. Slightly confused but not surprised Yumichika took a seat beside Hana.

"Good morning Yumichika!" Yachiru squealed out happily.

"Not so loud I have a headache," Zaraki and Yumichika said in unison.

"Maybe Kitty could help you," Yachiru offered as she smiled up at the Zaraki.

Groaning Hana buried her head in her arms before saying forlornly, "Die all of you."

"Am I missing something?" Yumichika asked looking between Hana and his superior officers.

"Don't say ANYTHING!!!" Hana screamed out as she leapt over the table and tackling Yachiru.

"I woke up cuddling Hana," Zaraki stated as he spooned hang over soup into his mouth. (AN: for the record I have never had a hangover nor have I had any alcohol what so ever, only a very upset stomach from food poisoning which my aunty's hang over soup was very helpful with.)

"NO!!" Hana wailed out as she slumped to the ground. Laughing Yachiru wiggled away from the gloom ridden Hana and sat next to Zaraki.

"They were so cute!" Yachiru giggled out happily.

"So I take it that you had a very good morning then," Yumichika asked smiling down at Hana.

"Please, kill me now," Hana wailed as she covered her warm face.

"What is with the screaming," Ikkaku demanded walking into the room.

"I'll drown the next person who says anything," Hana growled out unsheathing her sword.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zaraki and Yumichika said in unison.

"I thought we were friends,"

"I just got my hair done," Yumichika said with a sniff.

"Kitty slept with Kenny,"

"Vile being of the underworld, DIE!" Hana shouted lunging at Yachiru again.

Giggling evilly Yachiru darted between Hana's arms and ran outside.

Growling Hana raced after her.

"Hehehe revenge," Ikkaku hissed out as he slinked out of the room.

"He's dead," Yumichika stated drinking some tea.

Zaraki nodded in agreement as he turned back to his soup.

"You'll never get candy again!" Hana shouted at the disappearing form of a giggling Yachiru.

"Hey, Hana, you okay?" Mira asked from a few feet away.

Yelling out Hana collapsed on the ground holding her chest, "Must you do that?"

"Wow, I don't think I've ever caught you off guard." Mira announced with wide eyes.

"I nearly died of a heart attack," Hana gasped out.

"Um . . . . shouldn't you be at your Squad barracks?" A sheepish looking Squad Four member asked nervously.

"No!" Hana shouted leaping to her feet.

"You sure you're okay?" Mira asked again as she peered at her friend curiously.

"Yes . . . . no . . . maybe . . . . . can I go to you Squad? Maybe you guys need help?" Hana offered looking at Mira with hopeful eyes.

"We're swamped and we can't have distractions . . . . . but I think Zen and Takashi's Squads need help." Mira added quickly when she saw Hana's forlorn look.

"Isn't Takashi in Squad Six," Hana asked looking around the small junction.

"I believe so,"

"Yeah, I'm avoiding his Squad,"

"Then head over to Zen's," the sheepish Squad member offered.

"His Squad is too close to mine for my liking," Hana said with a sad shake of her head.

"Head to Lera's," Mira ordered pointing down the walkway behind Hana.

"Hana," a too familiar voice called out.

Flinching Hana slowly turned around. Standing a few feet away was Gin standing with a guy Hana didn't know.

"I-is that Gin? Why's he suddenly popping up all the time?" Mira asked looking over at Hana.

"I don't know," Hana muttered as she took a step back.

"Come here," Gin called out with his usual smile.

"How come you don't like Gin? He seems sort of like a nice guy." Mira asked when she saw that Hana was having an inner battle on whether or not she was going to do what Gin asked.

"Ha! Nice?" Hana muttered as she reluctantly walked toward Gin. "Tell the others I said hi if you see them." Hana called over her shoulder.

"Why does it seem like she's saying bye instead of hi?" Mira asked her Squad mate. The guy merely shrugged as they walked away.

"Now what," Hana asked when she got closer to Gin.

"You remember Aizen don't cha?" Gin asked smiling down at her.

Looking away from Gin, Hana stared up at the new guy with unblinking eyes. He was smiling sweetly at her, his smile only slightly different from Gin's. "I think. Is he the guy who was waiting for us at the gate when I got here?"

"I was," the guy, Aizen, said with a smile and a nod.

"He used to be my Captain before I became the Squad Three Captain." Gin said sliding his hands into his sleeves.

"Okay," Hana said slowly as she looked up at Gin questioningly.

"Gin says you're very gifted. If you have time later I would like to test your skills. Maybe you'll be able to transfer to my Squad." Aizen stated as he gave a piece of paper wrapped around what looked like more catnip in a clear plastic bag.

_What the hell? It's not like I'm addicted to this stuff,_ Hana thought as she reluctantly took the gift._ Do I even like catnip?_

"_If_ I have time I'll try to visit you. But I won't be transferring."

"You sure? My Squad is a more . . . . stable then Kenpachi's."

"I'm sure," Hana stated as she shoved the piece of paper and catnip underneath her Squad badge.

"I'm sure you feel that way now, but after you spend some time at my Squad you may find that you'll enjoy it a lot more."

"I may not be able to go visit your Squad. I've been very busy lately, which reminds me I need to go find my Lieutenant." Bowing to them Hana quickly darted off.

"Sly, she didn't she say she'll come visit." Aizen muttered as he turned to Gin.

"It takes a while to gain her trust."

"And it seems you haven't gained it after all these years." Aizen stated as he walked away.

Smiling Gin slowly followed Aizen away.

Looking up at the building Hana glanced around before reluctantly walking in. "Hana's back!!" Someone shouted as Hana walked through the door.

"Hey lover girl," Ikkaku called as he sauntered up to Hana.

"Miss Pinky," Hana said as she smiled evilly at Ikkaku.

"I heard about your adventures last night."

"Really? I heard you finally got laid," Hana said touching Neko-sama.

"Hey!" Ikkaku's anger quickly dispersed as he smiled evilly at Hana. "So did you enjoy yourself?"

"I was sleeping thank you very much. But I heard that . . . . . . Kenpachi enjoyed his company with you."

"I'm gonna . . . ." Ikkaku was cut off as he was slammed to the ground.

Startled Hana took a step back and looked up at the looming Zaraki. "C-captain Zaraki." Hana said nervously. Lashing out Zaraki cuffed Hana on the side of her head, sending her flying sideways into the hall.

"What's this I've been hearing, that involves me?" Zaraki asked looking between the two people.

"He started it," Hana whined as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"So you decide to drag me into this? If it's a fight you want I'll gladly give it to you." Zaraki announced as he drew his sword.

"No!" Ikkaku and Hana shouted in unison.

Chuckling Zaraki lashed out first at Ikkaku then Hana. Screaming and yelling Hana and Ikkaku took off running to get away from their violent Captain.

"Today was fun," Yachiru announced as she watched Zaraki chase Ikkaku and Hana.

* * *

**Aku: So I lied, now that Christmas break is here I've become very lazy  
Hana: Liar**

**Aku: Yes I know, no need to rub it in**

**Hana: Ignore the liar and please R&R**

**Aku: I'll try to update faster and get the chapters longer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't owny bleach.**

**A/N: not entirely sure how to make fried ice-cream but do have a general concept.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Birthday

Hana sat in the kitchen with a few low ranked members as Yachiru ran around barking out orders. "What am I supposed to be doing?" Hana asked after a few more minutes passed by.

"You're supposed to be helping me set up the party."

"Okay, what's the party for?"

"For your boyfriend's birthday!" Yachiru said with a maniacal laughter.

"Stop calling him that! It's been three weeks now!" Hana wailed as she slammed her head off the counter. It had indeed been three weeks since Hana had woken up to a cuddling Zaraki and those twenty-one days had been filled with teasing and beatings, mainly involving Ikkaku and Hana. A few of them also included Zaraki chasing down the bickering Ikkaku and Hana.

"SHHHH! He'll hear you!" Yachiru snapped as she smacked Hana on the head with a wooden spoon.

Looking up Hana found that half of the kitchen had been covered up with white powder while she had her head buried in her arms. "Are you cooking!?"

"What do you think I was doing?"

"Supervising . . . . . . stop!"Hana shouted as she leapt forward. While they were talking Yachiru was getting ready to through a giant ball of some doughy stuff into what looked like boiling oil. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"I was trying to make those doughy treats you were talking about a few days ago." Yachiru said with a pout.

"You don't even have ice-cream . . . . wait, you sit here and I'll make them." Hana said as she carefully placed Yachiru on the counter.

"But I wanna help!"

"Of course you are. You're going to wrap up the ice-cream."

"Yay!" Yachiru shouted as she ran around the low ranked members for supplies.

"Let's just keep the chaos to a minimum," Hana ordered when she heard a crash.

"What the hell!?" Ikkaku shouted as he walked into the kitchen. The entire room looked like it was hit by a large hurricane. But what annoyed him the most was seeing his fellow Squad mates running around in laced lined aprons up to their elbows in flour and baking stuff. "It's your fault they're turning prissy!" Ikkaku yelled seeing Hana.

"Get him Yachiru!" Hana shouted as she lifted up Yachiru and sent the giggling girl at Ikkaku.

"AHHH!"

"I told you it'll work!" Yachiru said proudly as she shoved Puppy Chow into Ikkaku's mouth.

"You two! Tie him up and shove him in the closet!" Hana ordered sending a death glare toward two of the four low ranked members.

"Yes Kitty . . . . ma'am!" the members wailed as they did their job in record time.

"Isn't this going a bit far?" a helper asked nervously.

"Do you want Zaraki popping up to see this?" Hana asked as she turned back to the brownies she was fighting with.

"NO!" the other three members wailed as they tackled the out spoken member.

"Hey Hana," Yachiru asked innocently.

"What is it Fairy Princess," Hana asked eyeing Yachiru suspiciously. Hana had learned the last two weeks that Yachiru only used her given name when she was going to do something evil.

"Why do you call Kenny, Zaraki?"

"He's my Captain and that's his name,"

"You call me Fairy Princess and Pinky,"

"You're my friend,"

"Isn't Kenny your friend too?" Yachiru asked with large eyes.

"Yeeeessss, but my Captain first."

"You should call him Kenny or Kenpachi, like you did that one day."

"Kenny is your name for him, and I only called him Kenpachi by accident."

"You slept with him,"

"I DID NOT! And what do you know about people sleeping with people!?" Hana demanded as she eyed Yachiru.

"Kitty you're perverted!" Yachiru said with a giggle.

"YOU'RE THE . . . . . just eat the damn brownie." Hana growled out as she shoved a brownie square into Yachiru's mouth.

"Whoa," Spinning around Hana and Yachiru found Yumichika standing in the open doorway.

"Didn't you lock the door?" Hana asked looking over at Yachiru.

"I thought you did,"

"Let's try . . . . ."

"Why didn't you tell me!? I like baking cakes!" Yumichika wailed as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Um . . . . well we do need extra hands." Hana said slowly.

"Hey Kitty,"

This time Hana decided to politely ignore Yachiru.

Huffing Yachiru looked around before climbing on top of the shelves above Hana's head. Placing herself in a precarious position Yachiru took a big gulping breathe before, "KIIIIIITTTTYYYYY!!!!!!"

Screaming Hana stumbled backwards sliding on the floury floor. "Yachiru!? You nearly killed me!!"

"Who's going to clean up the mess?"

". . . . . . . Ikkaku,"

"What do we do now?" Yumichika asked as he watched a cursing Ikkaku clean up the messy kitchen.

"Get birthday presents!" Yachiru squealed.

"Make sure Zaraki doesn't get in here,"

"What about drinks?"

"Um . . . . . . I'll leave that to you guys," Hana said waving her hand between Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Do we have to get invitations?" Hana asked looking down at Yachiru.

"Ooooh! We should get pink ones!"

"With fluffy doggies!" Yumichika said excitedly.

"Don't most of the people here like bunnies?" Hana asked confused.

"The girls do," Ikkaku added as he plopped onto the ground.

"Wow, that got done faster than I thought it would," Hana said examining the now glowing kitchen.

"It would have gone faster if you had helped," Ikkaku snapped glaring up at Hana.

"I was busy,"

"Doing what!? Talking,"

"Cooking,"

"It's probably poisoned," Ikkaku muttered.

"Only yours baldy,"

"DON'T . . . . ."

"Shut up," Yumichika hissed smacking first Ikkaku than Hana.

"OW!" both people shouted glaring at Yumichika.

"Come on Kitty! We need part invitations!" Yachiru shouted grabbing Hana's hand and dragging her out the door.

"Keep Zaraki busy!" Hana shouted over her shoulder.

"We have to hurry!" Yachiru said as she leapt onto roof tops.

"Why," Hana demanded quickly following her.

"We have to get to Rukongai and back before curfew,"

"There's curfew," Hana asked confused.

"For the gates,"

"This could have been expressed earlier today,"

"I forgot,"

Shaking her head Hana placed Yachiru on her shoulders and shundo out of Seireitei. "Before we go any further, do you know where a store is for invitations?"

"Um . . . yes! It's that way!" Looking in the direction that Yachiru was pointing Hana looked around for a few seconds before heading in the opposite direction. "Ahhh, Kitty!"

"No," Hana said firmly.

"You're no fun,"

"There must be order to chaos."

"Half the Squad is allergic to that!" came Hana's muffled shout.

Entering the room Zaraki found Hana and Yachiru crowded around his desk bickering with each other. Almost instantly a sense of doom washed over Zaraki, they were utterly, inexorably going to cause some sort of trouble, and never the good kind. (if trouble could be good)

"We'll put up warning labels!"

"Wait, take him off the list!"

"Why, we want everybody showing up."

"He has a flippin' stick up his ass!"

"Only when he's Byakuya,"

"Oh yeah, when isn't he himself?"

"When he's drunk,"

"What," Zaraki demanded looming over the two girls.

"Porcupines float!" Hana shouted as Yachiru jumped onto the table so she was covering whatever they were doing.

"Porcupines?"

"Yes, they float because their quills are hollow!" Hana said rapidly.

"You were supposed to be in a Captain's meeting!" Yachiru wailed.

"It ended four hours ago," Zaraki explained.

"Four . . . . . _four_ hours ago? Did you get lost?" Hana demanded.

". . . . . . No,"

"I'm drawing you a map," Hana muttered as she turned around. _How the hell am I going to hide these from him?_

Tilting his head to the side Zaraki watched with adept attention as Hana slowly moved Yachiru and the pile of papers she was sitting on across the desk top. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," both girls said in unison.

"Hand me that box," Hana ordered as she nudged a medium sized box with her foot.

Looking at the box then at Hana, Zaraki crossed his arms, "Are you bossing your superiors around?"

"I'm asking for assistance," Hana explained. Seeing that Zaraki wasn't going to be helpful Hana tried to scoot the box closer to herself with her foot, but only managed to push it away. "Zaraki!" Hana whined when she could no longer touch the box.

Picking up the box Zaraki stared at Hana making sure to keep it out of her reach, "Why do you need the box?"

"To put stuff in it,"

"What exactly is the stuff?"

"Papers,"

"Hana,"

"Try calling him Kenpachi," Yachiru whispered to Hana.

"No . . . ."

"You're not getting the box unless you tell me what's on them."

"There are words on the papers and Yachiru,"

"That's not what I meant,"

Groaning Hana looked around and ended up with Yachiru looking at her with big pleading puppy dog eyes. Sighing Hana rubbed her head then looked up at Zaraki, copying Yachiru's look, "Please Kenpachi."

Startled Zaraki dropped the box and stared at Hana with a raised eyebrow, "Kenpachi."

"Get in," Hana hissed holding the box under the lip of the table.

"You just called me Kenpachi,"

"Um . . . . yeah? I get killed, I haunt you." Hana said nervously before hissing the last part at Yachiru.

"It's nice seeing you Kenny, but we're busy." Yachiru announced as she grabbed the box and ran out of the room.

"Bye Zaraki," Hana said rapidly with a quick bow.

"Uh yeah," Zaraki muttered. Scratching his cheek Zaraki sat down at his desk and stared at it. _She. . . . Kenpachi?_

The Squad 11 dinner hall quickly filled up with people during the thirty minutes before the party was supposed to start. As the crowd got larger and louder an annoyed Zaraki stood in the hallway glaring down at Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hana, and Yachiru. "What's this?"

"Silly Kenny! It's a party!" Yachiru giggled out.

"For what,"

Before any of them could answer an already drunken Rangiku slammed into Zaraki's side. "Happy birthday," She gushed out shoving a present into the shocked Captain's hands.

"Birthday," Zaraki choked out.

"Happy birthday!" Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hana, and Yachiru shouted out before running off in different directions.

Before Zaraki could chase down his underlings, specifically Yachiru and Hana, he was piled down by the other Captains' gifts.

"I didn't even know it was your birthday till Yachiru showed up." Shunsui announced as he handed Zaraki a present wrapped in flower decorated wrapping paper.

"They're dead," Zaraki growled out.

After four hours after the party started Hana noted that most of the food was gone with alcohol seemingly not going to run out anytime soon. Sighing Hana chased Yachiru to bed. Scanning the room Hana gathered up a few Squad Four seats to help get the passed out guests safely tucked away into the rooms no one in 11 used.

With a heavy groan Hana plopped herself on to the couch in Zaraki's office. Staring at the ceiling Hana started humming to herself before singing quietly, _"I'm only living out a lie."_ CRASH! _"I'm the monster; I'm the villain, what perfection, what precession!"_ Several laughs spilt the air followed by another crash. _"I'll rather feel pain than nothing at all. You're sick of feeling numb; you're not the only one . . . ."_ "He's out!" someone squealed. Glancing at the door Hana shook her head before her attention returned to the ceiling. "Jeez, can no one hold their drink?" Hana muttered to herself.

"Does that mean you do?" Gin asked entering the room.

Turning stiffly to the door Hana let out a deep throated growl, "What are you doing in here?"

"Can't I visit an old friend?" Gin asked closing the door behind him.

"Not when they don't want you around. What are you doing here anyways; I don't remember writing out your invitation, nor seeing Yachiru writing one."

"Yachiru noticed that there wasn't an invitation for me and came and gave me a verbal invite." Leaning against the wall Gin looked around the room. "You were supposed to go visit with Aizen."

"I said I would try to make it over if I had time," Hana snapped out.

"You make time,"

"Things don't happen at the drop of a hat, especially from me."

"Are you really that eager to place your friends in danger?"

"Gin, I fucking swear if you do anything to . . . . ."

"See that's entirely up to you what I do. We've already gone over this before."

"**I'll kill you!**_**"**_ Hana hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for your games, Hana. Tomorrow you will go visit Aizen." Hana violently shook her head. "Do you really want to drag Yachiru into this?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE NOT DRAGGING ANYMORE PEOPLE INTO THIS!!!" Hana shouted at him, her hair starting to fluff out. "NOT ME AND NOT . . . . ."

"What's this now? I can hear you over the people at the party." Zaraki announced walking into the room.

"Oh, hey Kenpachi," Gin said smiling at the large Captain.

"Sorry Captain," Hana muttered trying to un-fluff her hair.

"We're you planning on taking Gin's position as Captain?" Zaraki asked seeing that Hana was still on edge.

"No, only a minor argument,"

Raising an eyebrow Zaraki looked over at Gin. Gin's usual smile was replaced with a slightly sinister one. "Aizen was looking for you."

"I better head out then. Happy birthday Kenpachi, see ya Hana."

Zaraki watched as Hana slowly started to calm down, her hair now only bristling. "Yachiru's been saying that she ain't sleeping until she gets a story." Zaraki stated after a few minutes of Hana avoiding eye contact.

"I-I'll go check on her then," Hana muttered trudging out of the room. Opening the bedroom door Hana shook her head before walking into room. Yachiru was curled up on the bed sound asleep.

* * *

**Aku: so this is my longest chapter yet. The part singing had two songs: Legal Assassin from Repo the Genetic Opera and Pain from Three Days Grace. And while I'm still remembering happy New Year****.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aku: So this chapter is short (like usual). I have been working on getting these longer but so far it hasn't worked. Also this has been a rush job considering this week has been BUSY! so much stress. Any who enjoy and review me and Hana are looking forward to them, they make us all warm and fuzzy!**

**Disclaimer: no owny Bleach just Hana.**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Face Plant

Bright sunlight fell on Hana's face, pulling the reluctant girl from her dreams. With a small groan Hana stretched and ended up hitting something soft. With a snap of her eyes Hana saw a head full of pink hair; then behind the head a large, dark hand. _Not again,_ Hana thought as she looked over her shoulder. A warm arm wrapped around Hana's waist pulling her back so she was nestled comfortably against Zaraki's chest.

"Yachiru is still sleeping," Zaraki muttered nuzzling the back of her neck.

"How did I end up on the bed? I made sure that I slept on the couch."

"Yachiru asked me to move you after she failed several different times."

"That explains why she's still asleep,"

"Why were you screaming at him?"

"I had to yell over the noise from the party,"

"If you have a problem with him, kick his ass and get done with it." Zaraki ordered.

"Hmph, not that easy," Hana muttered trailing a circle on Zaraki's arm with a finger.

"Pansy,"

"He's a Captain level Soul Reaper; and besides if I do beat him that means I'll be in charge of Squad three. That's too much responsibility for a newly accepted Soul Reaper."

"Is that why you won't become our third seat?"

"I'm fine with being unranked,"

"You're fourth seat,"

"Yeah, only because you shoved me into that rank,"

"We need a fourth seat," Zaraki stated tightening his hold on her.

"Zaraki, why are you being all cuddly today?"

"I'm not cuddly," Zaraki huffed.

"Kenny! You are too cuddly!" Yachiru giggled out.

"How long have you been awake," Hana demanded as she jabbed the back of Yachiru's head.

"What do you mean, I'm sleeping." Yachiru asked innocently.

"So you talk in your sleep," Zaraki asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Yachiru shouted sitting up.

"And sleep walk as well," Hana muttered shaking her head. With a small yawn Hana sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed, flinging Yachiru onto her back.

"Where we going," Yachiru asked confused.

"Breakfast,"

"You do know that you're going to have to face a few demons to get stronger." Zaraki stated sitting up.

Stopping at the door Hana glanced at Zaraki before ducking out of the room calling over her shoulder, "I don't know what you're talking about Captain."

* * *

Sighing Hana looked up at the Squad 5 barracks. _The things I get myself into!_ Shaking her head violently Hana walked through the front gates almost immediately catching someone's attention.

"Can I help you," a girl asked walking up to Hana.

"Is your Captain in," Hana asked noting that the girl looked to be the Lieutenant.

"He's in his office,"

"Which way is that,"

"Down the hall, but he's in a meeting right now."

"With who," Hana asked perking up a little.

"Captain Gin Ichimaru,"

Deflating Hana frantically looked around, maybe there was a chance she could get out of this. "Well I guess I could come back some other time."

"I'll let Aizen . . . ."

"No, it's alright, I'll just head out." Smiling Hana turned around and got ready to leave.

"So you did make it," Gin called out.

Growling Hana spun around and leapt onto the walkway and stomped to Gin's side a few feet away.

"Hi Gin," the girl called out with a wave.

"Momo," Gin greeted smiling at Hana.

"Which door," Hana asked through a growl.

"Don't sound so unhappy. The door's open, you can't miss him." Huffing Hana glared at Gin before walking away.

"Capatin Ichimaru, who was that girl?" The girl, Momo, asked curiously.

"She's the fourth seat of Squad 11,"

"I thought that was only filled iwth guys," Momo asked with wide eyes.

'It's a shocker isn't it," Gin asked watching Hana disappear through a door.

"But what does she want with Captain Aizen,"

"Captain Aizen asked for her,"

"But why,"

"If the meeting goes well she maybe transferring to your Squad," Gin stated as he walked toward the door Hana disappeared in.

"What do you want," Gin heard Hana demand when he neared the door.

"So brazen, why don't you have some tea, it's good for you." Aizen responded.

"No thank you,"

"I thought you like green tea?" Gin asked entering the room. His smile widening slightly Gin sat next to Hana and placed a cup in front of her.

"I'm not in a tea drinking mood," Hana muttered glaring at Gin.

"It's such a calming past time," Aizen stated with a contented sigh.

"For some people,"

"The cherry blossoms are so pretty this year."

Scratching her cheek Hana glared at Aizen then at Gin, "Do you plan to bore me to death?"

"We wish to help you," Aizen said smiling sweetly at her.

"It'll help if you weren't trying to hypnotize me," Hana muttered looking around the room.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Gin muttered smiling at Aizen.

"It's always worth a try, how did you know?" Aizen demanded leering at Hana.

"The air is stale, and your Squad members are freaky."

"Have you met more than Momo?"

"I only needed to meet Momo," Hana muttered as said girl walked by through the garden, "What the hell did you do to that girl?"

"I didn't do anything, she did it herself."

Snorting Hana jabbed at her tea cup, "What do you want me for; you seem to have a willing group to follow you."

"I need a fighter, not guinea pigs."

"They can be used for the same thing. Besides you have Gin, and probably a few more Captains to back you up for whatever you have planned."

"What makes you think that," Aizen asked smiling at her.

"Don't try to mess with me!" Hana growled out between clenched teeth. "You have Gin threatening my . . . . . friends!"

"Is your fur ruffled?" Gin asked with a smirk. Without thinking Hana lashed out, slamming her elbow into a shocked Gin's unprotected throat.

"My, my, such violence, no wonder you were accepted into Squad 11. However for you to come to my Squad you must tone it down a little."

"I'm not joining . . . ." Hana was cut of mid thought as Gin recovered from the surprise attack and slammed her head against the table.

"You're getting on my nerves," Gin growled out, his smile gone and his eyes open. Tightening his hold on her head Gin continued to slam her head against the table for a few seconds before finally letting go when he received a look from Aizen.

Gasping for air Hana stayed with her head against the table before wiping blood out of her eyes and looking at the ring on her finger. "I stay firm," Hana hissed out moving to yank off the damned ring.

Leaping forward Gin slammed her hand into the table and twisted her arm that held the ringed hand behind her back, "Don't you dare."

"You're making this a lot more difficult than it needs to be," Aizen stated with a sigh.

"It's you two making it difficult! I was fine until he showed up with you close behind!" Hana snapped wiggling in Gin's grip.

"Shut up and listen," Gin ordered twisting her arm more. Crying out Hana flailed slightly before going still.

"Quitting already,"

"No," Hana whispered lifting her head up and glaring at Aizen.

Before Gin and Aizen could question her Momo shouted from somewhere in the hallways, "Captain Zaraki is here for you!"

His head snapping to the side Aizen glared at the door then at Hana, "Let him in." Standing up Aizen walked to the door and managed to open the door before it was yanked open by a looming Zaraki.

"Captain Zaraki," Aizen greeted with a smile.

"Hey Aizen; Hana come on," Zaraki ordered looking over Aizen's shoulder.

"Coming," Hana muttered slinking past Aizen and Zaraki.

"See ya later Hana," Gin called out happily.

Not saying anything Hana waved over her shoulder before disappearing with Zaraki. When they were safely out of Squad 5 Hana frantically wiped at her face before trying to dart off; trying to avoid getting questioned by Zaraki.

"Not so fast! We have a mission and you're explaining on the way to the mission site." Zaraki stated lifting Hana up by the back of her shirt.

"It was . . . . fine! Gin and I got into a fight and I got my faced slammed into the table. Hence these." Hana muttered motioning to her now bruising face.

"Why were you at Aizen's?" Zaraki asked walking off.

"That's where Gin asked me to meet him. Apparently they want me to consider transferring to Squad 5."

"Are you,"

"No . . . . Squad 11 is my home." Hana whispered as she slumped.

"We have to get rid of some Hollows. Ikkaku killed the most last time."

"Maybe I'll break his record," Hana muttered as the rest of the Squad came into view.

"Sixteen.

* * *

**Aku: I got the line thingies to stay again!  
Hana: YAY! You get a cookie!  
Aku: *manicial laughter* cookie  
Hana: Remember R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aku: I'm exicted! this is my second longest chapter! I'm really working on making them longer but alas there isn't enough time during the week. Thank you all for updating and adding Hana to favorite lists!**

**Disclaimer: No owny Bleach, only Hana**

Chapter 9

Dun Dun Dunnnnn

"Kitty," Yachiru shouted running into the bedroom.

"What is it Princess," Hana asked looking away from the full moon.

"It's almost bedtime," Yachiru huffed out.

"Why aren't you ready for bed," Hana asked looking back out the window.

"Because you're not! Remember this morning! You said that you were going to be sleeping in my and Kenny's room!"

"I did not!" Hana shouted glaring at the grinning Yachiru.

"Yes you did! I remember and so does Kenny and Ikkaku!"

"I said that I'm **not** sleeping in that room anymore." Hana snapped as she lifted Yachiru up and carried her out of the room.

"That's not what I remember,"

"You can barely remember where the kitchen is!"

"Only in the mornings,"

"Only never," Hana muttered walking into Yachiru's room.

"AHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!" Yachiru squealed out as she went flying into the couch.

"What are you doing?" Zaraki asked leaving the bathroom.

"PUT CLOTHES ON!" Yachiru and Hana screamed seeing Zaraki in a towel.

"They're on the bed," Zaraki snapped with a sniff.

"Just hurry up!" Hana ordered as she dived to Yachiru's side and covering both of their eyes.

"Neither of you were supposed to be in here," Zaraki argued.

"That's no excuse," Hana snapped back.

"Kitty, can I see now?"

"NO,"

"I'm dressed," Zaraki announced.

After a few seconds Hana finally removed her hands from both of their eyes. "I don't wanna see that again," Hana growled out sending Zaraki a death glare.

"You guys are dating," Yachiru stated officially, "so what's the problem of you sleeping in here?"

"WHAT THE . . . . . where did you get that from!?" Hana wailed staring wide eyed at Yachiru.

"I decided it,"

"You can't run around deciding that stuff," Hana objected.

"You guys are a cute couple,"

"Ohmygod," Hana whispered hanging her head.

"You do sleep in here more often than your own room." Zaraki stated with a shrug.

"It was you wasn't!?" Hana shouted pointing at Zaraki.

"What was me," Zaraki asked with a raised eyebrow (if he had eyebrows).

"You started . . . . . this!" Hana wailed waving her hands over Yachiru's head.

"I didn't start anything, but if you want a fight I'll be more than happy to oblige." Zaraki announced happily.

"We weren't even talking about a fight," Hana muttered.

"Kenny you're clueless," Yachiru announced with a giggle.

"What," Zaraki asked threateningly.

"Pajamas now," Hana ordered ignoring Zaraki.

"I wanna fly Kitty." Yachiru ordered leaping to her feet and holding out her arms.

"You took out all the hard stuff right," Hana asked lifting up Yachiru.

"Yeah, Kenny helped me."

"Did you," Hana asked looking at Zaraki with confirmation.

"At five this morning," Zaraki stated as he gave Yachiru an irritated look.

"Yachiru and Kenny had to do it then, or Yachiru would have forgotten." Yachiru stated firmly.

"At least it got done," Hana muttered as she tossed Yachiru into the closet and on to the clothes that always managed to pile up on the floor.

Giggling almost evilly Yachiru disappeared into the clothes leaving Hana and Zaraki alone.

"Gin asked for you today,"

"When," Hana asked her head snapping up.

"This morning,"

"I was here this morning, wasn't I?" Hana asked confused. All she could remember clearly was running around the kitchen trying to catch Yachiru, it was that morning, wasn't it?

"You were? I must have forgotten," Zaraki muttered scratching his cheek.

"I am the fourth seat; I'm pretty sure I can handle Gin." Hana whispered not looking Zaraki in the eye.

"Really now? I thought you wanted to avoid kicking his ass."

"Kicking his ass and defending myself are two different things." Hana snapped with a pout.

"Why do you need to defend yourself," Zaraki demanded looming over Hana.

Flinching Hana looked up and smiled warily, "No reason, just minor arguments that get out of hand. Almost like here."

"Hana," Zaraki warned.

"Didn't you say that you were not going to solve our problems for us?" Hana asked crossing her arms.

"I like staying out of people's problems but I hate it when someone avoids their issues."

"I'm not avoiding the issue I'm trying to figure out what to do without it ending up with me in a Captain's position or in Senzaikyū."

"What now," Yachiru asked leaping onto Hana's back.

"Bed," Lifting up the small girl Hana flung her onto the bed and turned to Zaraki, "I have some paper work that Ikkaku shoved on me."

Shrugging Zaraki sat on the bed, "Don't be a coward."

"Good night Princess, night . . . . Kenpachi," with a small nod Hana disappeared out the door.

"What's wrong Kenny," Yachiru asked looking up at Zaraki.

"Go to bed," Zaraki ordered as he also left the room.

"Ah, fine," Yachiru wailed collapsing onto the bed.

Locking her bedroom, though it wouldn't do much of anyone wanted to get in; Hana gently placed her sword on her bed and stripped out of her clothes. Kicking up a plank in the floor Hana took out a pair of pitch black pants, tank-top, and a half mask. "Shit," Hana whispered pulling the clothes on. Pulling her black hair into a small pony tail Hana examined the room for a few seconds before leaping out the window and disappearing over the surrounding walls and roofs.

"Hana, Hana," Zaraki called out pulling on the door. "Kitty," Zaraki snapped flinging the door open, barely noticing that he had broken another door yet again. "Where the hell did she go?" Zaraki asked seeing only a sword glinting in moonlight.

* * *

Suppressing a yawn Hana trudged into the kitchen of Squad 11. Half of the large room was filled with the majority of the Squad; those of them that didn't have hangovers were laughing and stuffing their faces,

"Kitty!" Yachiru squealed out as she slammed into Hana's side.

"Whoa Yachiru, I wasn't gone that long." Hana muttered lifting Yachiru onto her shoulders.

"It's been nearly a week," Ikkaku snapped glaring at Hana.

"What,"

"And you look like shit," Yumichika added.

"You sure it's been a week," Hana asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, Kenny's been irritated for . . . . . five days," Yachiru announced counting on her fingers.

"If I was you, I would hide." Yumichika warned.

"From who," Hana asked startled.

"They think that . . . . ." Ikkaku was cut off as a large shadow fell on them.

"Hana," Zaraki growled out looming over her.

"Um . . . hi Zaraki,"

"Where have you been?"

"Out,"

"Where,"

"In Rukongai,"

"Didn't you say that you didn't like Rukongai," Zaraki asked glaring down at her.

"N-,"

"Yes you did, the guy was trying to rip you off when you said that!" Yachiru added excitedly.

"Come with me," Zaraki ordered walking out of the room.

"Yachiru," Hana pleaded as she looked down at the small girl.

"Kenny said I can't, and he's mad, I don't like it when Kenny's mad. Cheer him up!" Yachiru ordered through a mad rush of words.

Slumping Hana reluctantly followed her Captain to his office. Glancing down the empty hallway Hana slinked past Zaraki who was holding the door open. Flinching when the door slammed Hana cautiously turned around and looked up at the fuming Zaraki.

"**FIVE DAYS!****" **Zaraki snapped.

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time!" Hana wailed.

"For **FIVE** days you have been AWOL. Where were you?" (A/N: I wrote this when I was thinking of Zaraki in a military uniform, it was odd and hot.)

"I went out to train and I didn't realize I was gone that long. I thought I've only been gone for one night, maybe half a day." Hana muttered not meeting Zaraki's gaze.

"For those five days Gin has been dropping by and asking for you."

"What!?" Hana shouted out finally looking Zaraki in the eyes.

"Were you hiding?"

"No,"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I already . . . ."

"Don't lie,"

"I'm . . . . . umm . . . . it's hard to explain," Hana muttered looking away.

"Hana," Zaraki warned grapping her chin and making her look up at him. "I don't care what my subordinates do but when you're gone for five days I like to know what's going on."

"It's just . . . . . I was practicing my bankai?" Hana offered. _After all I was using my bankai._ Hana thought as she waited to be yelled at.

"Yachiru was worried," Zaraki muttered stroking her chin.

"I . . . . it's . . . . . c-can you trust me to explain everything after I sort out a few things?"

Letting her go Zaraki walked over to his desk and sat down. Scrunching her eyebrows together Hana rubbed her arm and walked toward him. "For the next two weeks you will be doing Yachiru's, technically Ikkaku's, and my paperwork. You will also be helping me in training sessions." Zaraki ordered placing several stacks of paper on the desk.

"Okay . . . . Kenpachi?"

* * *

"What," Zaraki muttered looking up.

"Thank you for trusting me," Hana whispered with a bright smile.

"You're my fourth seat," Grabbing her hand Zaraki pulled her forward and kissed her. "Find Yachiru and apologize." Zaraki ordered when he pulled back.

"Okay," giving him a quick peck on the cheek Hana darted out of the room.

"Errand girl," Ikkaku called out as he sauntered into the room.

"What!" Hana shouted glaring at the smirking Ikkaku. Three hours ago Kenpachi and Yachiru had to leave for a meeting that involved some sorta spike in reiatsu. For those three hours Ikkaku was in charge and every twenty minutes or so Ikkaku had some insane errand for Hana to run.

"I've got an errand for you."

"I'm busy," Hana growled trying to ignore him.

"I need to deliver this message to the Squad Four lieutenant." Ikkaku stated slapping a letter in front of Hana.

"Do it yourself,"

"I'm in charge, remember?"

"AGH! Fine," Hana shouted as she swiped up the envelope and stomped out.

"Where's Hana going," Yumichika asked walking into the room.

"To Squad Four,"

"Why,"

"I needed her to run over a message for me,"

"What mes . . . . it was blank wasn't it?"

Ikkaku didn't answer but simply smirked at Yumichika.

* * *

Grumbling underneath her breath Hana stomped through the streets (A/N: don't know if that's what you call them) of Seireitei. When a stray thought crossed her mind Hana stopped in mid-stride and stared down at the letter. "He better not . . . . . asshole!" Hana shouted when she saw that it was blank.

"Kitty,"

"What the hell!? I thought there was a Captain's meeting!"

"It ended a while ago," Gin said with a small smirk.

_They got lost again!_ Hana thought as she shoved the blank paper into her sleeve pocket.

"When did you get back?" Gin demanded as he stepped closer to her.

"Wh-, earlier this morning," Hana muttered absent mindedly.

"We needed your assistance," Gin whispered his eyes opening slightly.

"I'm not helping you!" Hana snapped as her hair started to fluff out.

"We already went over this, you don't have a choice."

"I'll die before I help you," Hana hissed out.

"_You_ won't be dying but I'm not sure about a few others."

"Gin Ichimaru," Hana spat out.

"You know arguing is useless. It'll be easier on yourself and others if you join quietly."

"I'm . . . . . ."

"KITTYY!!" A familiar squeal sounded.

"Kenpachi, Yachiru!" Hana shouted as she spun around with a smile plastered on her face.

"Ken . . . . . you're in love," Gin whispered draping an arm around her shoulder.

"What," Hana shrieked as her head snapped up.

"So that's why, heh, I'll make it easy for you." With that Gin walked off calling out a quick greeting to Zaraki.

"Hana," Zaraki asked nearing Hana.

"Gin was being perverted again," Hana said with a small shrug.

"We're going to have a party tonight! Let's go!" Yachiru ordered leaping from Zaraki's back to Hana's.

"Alright Princess," Hana whispered walking next to Zaraki, every once in a while their hands touching.


	10. I'm sorry

Ahloo! First off my extreme apologies that chapter 10 is not up; I'm so disappointed in myself. And now I shall list a few excuses:

1) All week was semester exams, which by the way sucks

2) This Saturday was Speech and Drama Districts

3) My ideas are jumping around and I don't know how to connect them

4) Yachiru wouldn't share her cookies

Um well this week I may not be able to update as well considering that it's Speech and Drama State and I made it! YAY! However if I do manage to update I'll make sure it's a very, very long chapter.

Also I would like to ask all my readers a favor. I'm trying to decide on which Espadas Hana gets along with. As well as what funny scenarios people want with the Espada. If I can piece together the ideas I'll put them in the story.

Again my apologies, I've probably ticked people off and I'm really sorry.

Sincerely,

AKU wolf-chick


	11. Chapter 10

**Aku: sorry for the long wait things have been slightly hectic. i know this isn't long and i do apologize but it's the best i could come up with. I'm currently working on chapter 11 if people have any ideas just write 'em down in the reviews.**

disclaimer: no owny

* * *

Chapter 10  
Uh-Oh

_Several shrill screams filled the air, breaking the silence of a once calm night. A few seconds later there were more screams quickly followed by the pounding of running feet. A stray cloud blocked out the half moon's sparse lighting; startling the already panicked souls into a crazed frenzy._

"_Don't split up!" a shrill voice screamed out. The command went unheard as the already dwindled group scattered; leaving behind a startled and curious child and a very scared woman. "Damn it!" the woman screamed as she picked up the child and ran._

"_Sister," the child asked, "why are you crying? Big Brother said everything was going to be okay; it was a game. You can't be crying through the game." The child stated her face set in with a scowl as she went through her own logic._

"_It is a game sweety, I-I'm just acting." Pressing the small body tighter to her body the woman ran out of the building. As soon as they burst through the back doors there was a loud whoosh and the night sky was painted orange. Hearing the shrill screams of her comrades the woman spun around, watching with wide eyed horror as their beloved home started to turn into ash. "Stay here, sweety, I'll be right back." The child made small mewling noises as she was placed on the ground. Stroking the child's hair the woman bent down to kiss her forehead, but before her lips could touch the soft skin of the child she reeled back screaming, "RUN HANA!"_

_The child looked up into piercing red eyes; her lips parted slightly, "S-_

"-hit," jerking upwards Hana ran a hand through her fluffed out hair. For several long seconds Hana stared out at the bright blue sky.

"Hey Kitty!" Ikkaku shouted flinging open the door.

With a violent jerk Hana sucked in a shaky breathe, "Y-yeah?"

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I didn't get enough sleep," Hana muttered, rubbing her eyes lightly.

Ikkaku stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging, "Alright, fine. We have a squad meeting."

"This early," Hana asked slowly looking up.

"It was supposed to be last night."

Hana gave out a sad excuse of a laugh as she slowly slipped out of bed.

"I WIN!" Ikkaku shouted as he smacked his sheathed sword against Hana's unprotected stomach.

"What the hell!" Hana screamed holding her now bruised and throbbing stomach.

"Let's go," Ikkaku ordered walking out.

"Close the damn door so I can change!" Hana shouted after him. Hana ran her hands over her face when the door closed with a soft click. Glancing back out the window Hana sighed heavily, today was not a going to be good.

* * *

"Kitty . . . . . Kitty . . . . . Hana!" Hana let out a startled yell when something heavy slammed against her side, "Wake up!"

"Wh-" Shaking her head violently Hana looked around. Laying on the ground next to her feet was, surprisingly, a large book. (A/N: squad 11 has books! oh noes the world is gonna end)

"Are you awake now?" Zaraki demanded walking toward her.

"I h- . . . where is everyone," Hana asked looking around the room and only finding Yachiru, Ikkaku, Zaraki, and Yumichika.

"They left several minutes ago," Yumichika explained.

"Oh,"

"Are you okay Kitty," Yachiru asked skipping toward Hana.

"Yeah," Hana mumbled lifting Yachiru up onto her shoulders.

"You're gonna be useless if you can't stay focused." Ikkaku and Zaraki stated simultaneously.

Hana nodded absent mindedly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Focus," Yachiru shouted hitting the top of Hana's head.

"Sorry," Hana muttered.

"Do you even remember what the meeting was about?" Zaraki asked as he crossed his arms and gave Hana as disapproving look.

"Something about riatsu and fighting a strawberry."

"Did you not get enough beauty sleep?" Yumichika asked with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"I guess not, I've been out of it since this morning."

f"I think Kitty needs catnip!" Yachiru squealed as she made a flying leap off Hana's shoulders.

"I don't like catnip! And besides catnip makes you tired."

"Are you talking from experience?" all three guys demanded.

"No! I had a cat and she always got sleepy when she got done playing with her catnip toys."

"Sure you did," Ikkaku muttered.

"Are you sure that cat wasn't you?" Yumichika asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go Kitty!" Yachiru shouted as she ran out of the room.

"Yachiru knows what to do." Zaraki muttered when he saw Hana hesitate.

"Alright, I'll be more focused after I eat. I promise." Giving her Captain a quick bow Hana ran after Yachiru.

'"Something's not right," Zaraki stated after a few seconds.

"You should have seen her when she woke up." Ikkaku added.

"It started when she came back from her disappearing act. Does anyone know what happened during that week?" Yumichika asked as he looked at his Captain and Squad mate.

"Someone needs to watch her," Zaraki announced after a few seconds of silence.

"Hana can come with us,"

"What about Yachiru? She wanted Hana to be with you guys." Ikkaku asked as he gave Zaraki a quick glance.

"I can't watch her and enjoy a fight."

"We should just jump Ichimaru," Yumichika stated.

"Hana needs to man up and deal with her issues," Zaraki stated sternly.

"Are you convincing us or yourself?" Ikkaku muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

"Here you go Kitty!" the low ranked Manten (A/N: un-creative I know) exclaimed as he placed a plate of smoked fish in front of her.

"Thanks," Hana muttered picking at the food. Leaning against her fist Hana stared at the fish; her thoughts getting plagued by forgotten faces and familiar laughs. After nearly a minute Hana sighed and pushed the fish away. With a loud thump Hana slammed her head off the table, even food was bringing up un-wanted memories.

"Are you alright?" Several voices asked.

Lifting her head Hana found several members of Squad 11 staring at her worriedly. Among them were the brothers Hiten and Manten, Yachiru, Maki-Maki, and Lin. "I'm just tired."

"Ya looked more than tired dawhling." Lin stated.

"You're not even eating the fish!" Maki-Maki shouted.

"Having relationship issues? I can help distract you." Hiten offered with a toothy grin.

"No!" Yachiru yelled as she latched on to Hiten's arm.

"Let go! Yachiru!" Hiten wailed flailing around.

"Lieutenant!" Maki-Maki, Lin, and Manten shouted out. After a few seconds the boys let out another fruitless yell before trying to unlatch Yachiru.

Laughing Hana walked toward the sink and filled up a small bucket. "I'll throw water on you." Hana warned. When everyone ignored her Hana glanced around before shrugging and tossing the water on the small group.

"Kitty!" everyone wailed.

"I gave you a warning."

"You should have made it louder," Manten objected.

"Hana!" Ikkaku shouted charging into the kitchen.

"I'm not running worthless messages!" Hana objected instantly.

"What . . . .no. You're coming with us today."

"Kitty is suppose to come with Yachiru and Kenny." Yachiru objected as she leapt off Hiten.

"Kenpachi changed his mind at the last minute." Yumichika explained with a small shrug.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked as she gathered up some towels.

"Just follow us," Ikkaku snapped as he grabbed the back of her robe and dragging her away.

* * *

"They're the reason everyone's in a tizzy?" Hana asked when she saw the guys Ikkaku and Yumichika had cornered.

"There are more of them running around somewhere." Yumichika explained as he looked around the streets.

"That explains the strange reiatsu," Hana muttered as she watched Ikkaku start chasing down the intruders.

"Really Hana; we covered all of this, this morning." Yumichika chastised.

Hana gave a non-commental grunt as she jogged after Ikkaku with Yumichika right beside her giving her curious looks.

"Now you have to fight me," Ikkaku crowed when they cornered the guys at the bottomless pit street.

"Why does this street exist?" Hana whispered to Yumichika.

"To slow down intruders,"

"Wouldn't-" Hana stopped in mid-sentence as the air vibrated with the waves of a strong riatsu. Biting the inside of her lower lip Hana turned in the direction the reiatsu was coming from.

"You're friend must be giving our Captain Zaraki a pretty good fight for him to be releasing his riatsu." Ikkaku stated as he smirked at the two speechless intruders.

"That's not a very attractive look on your face." Yumichika commented catching Hana's slightly distant look.

"That's Zaraki," Hana asked in a low voice, her attention shifting toward Yumichika.

Yumichika let out a small gasp when he caught sight of Hana's feral stare. Her eyes were larger than normal with dilated pupils and had a small yellow twinge to them.

"God damn they got away!" Ikkaku shouted, oblivious to the change to Hana's attitude.

Turning back to the source of the powerful reiatsu Hana absent mindedly fiddled with the silver ring.

* * *

Yumichika sat in the 11th division barracks keeping a watchful eye on the absent minded Hana.

"Jeez Yumichika, you act like she's gonna run off." Ikkaku muttered into his sake.

"You didn't see her," Yumichika whispered.

"It's Hana,"

Yumichika shot Ikkaku an irritated look but decided against arguing with a drunken Ikkaku, after all it was a very unattractive activity.

"When's Zaraki coming back?" Maki-Maki demanded as he charged into the room.

"Whenever Unohana lets him go," Ikkaku shouted.

"Why are you yelling?" Hana asked as she plopped down next to Yumichika.

"I'm not drunk!" Ikkaku practically screamed out.

"So not the question,"

"Okay," with a nervous laugh Maki-Maki ran out of the room.

"Maki-Maki is acting suspicious," Hana stated as she looked over at the silent Yumichika.

"Someone should go check up on him." Yumichika offered with a brilliant smile.

"I'll do it, it's way better than watching Ikkaku get drunk by himself." With a small huff Hana stood up and brushed off her pants. Spinning around suddenly Hana smiled down at Yumichika, "That's a very unattractive look for you Yumichika."

"W-what," Yumichika spluttered out.

"Those fake smiles," Her grinning widening slightly Hana gave him a quick bow before leaving the room. As the door clicked shut behind her Hana ran a hand over her face before looking at the ceiling, in the general direction of the moon, _It's getting harder, what's going on?_

"Hana kinda looked like Gin," Ikkaku slurred as he slumped against Yumichika.

"Get off, you're crinkling my outfit." Yumichika muttered half-heartedly.

* * *

"Hana," Maki-Maki schreeched out. The bright moonlight slide further into the room as the door was pushed open by the very stunned Hana. Standing in the back of the storage room were two strangers dressed in shinigami robes wearing Squad 11's badge. One of them was a big busted girl with orange hair and blue hair clips; the other one was a boy with black hair and wearing glasses. Currently both of them were standing perfectly still watching her with wide wary eyes. Stepping into further into the room Hana slowly turned to Maki-Maki, her hands raised so she was pointing over at the two strangers.

"Were you in the meeting today?"

"Of course ma'am! It was mandatory." Maki-Maki practically yelled out.

"Weren't we supposed to be looking out for a few intruders?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Are these them,"

"I'm sorry," Maki-Maki screamed out.

"So what were we supposed to do with them?" Hana asked turning back to the two strangers.

"You were in the meeting to," Maki-Maki objected.

"I can't even remember what I had for breakfast."

"I don't even think you had breakfast. . . . we're supposed to hand them over to Squad 1, if not kill them."

"We'll fight you if we must," The boy stated in a calm voice. Hana watched with adept attention when he stood up straighter and drew his hand from his wrist, like he was drawing a bow.

"You're one of those archer peoples,"

"Quincy ma'am," Maki-Maki muttered nervously.

"Why is a Quincy in Seireitei, especially all by his self?"

"We're here to save our friend," the girl explained in a kind, gentle voice.

"Who,"

"Rukia Kuchiki,"

"But she's a shinigami,"

"And our friend,"

"Is it alright if we stay here," the girl asked hopefully.

"Uh . . . . well . . . . you are trying to save your friend." _What the hell am I supposed to do!_Hana screeched her in head. _I can't remember anything from the meeting and I can't just hand them over with out actually knowing all the details! But I can't just keep them here . . . . can I?_

"What," Maki-Maki wailed.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're the one who brought them here in the first place."

"But the C-captain . . ."

"Is in the care of Captain Unohana, the earliest he'll be back is tomorrow afternoon. We should have them out of here by then."

"B-but,"

"Besides I've never meet humans before." With that Hana plopped down in the middle of the room smiling up at the orange haired girl. "Who wants to go first?"

"Kitty," Maki-Maki screamed out.

"If you didn't want to help them you shouldn't have brought them over."

"B-but . . . we're dead!"

"You got that right," a low growling voice agreed. With a loud squeal Maki-Maki dived in front of Hana attempting, and failing, to hide behind her.

Turning around as slowly as she could Hana curled up and squinted through her eyes at the door, "Um . . . how are your wounds Captain?"

"I'm more interested in your friends,"

* * *

Hana sat against the wall quietly watching Zaraki finish up his interrogation of the two intruders, Orihime and Uryu. A few of the seated officers of Squad 11 were also in the room and a very nervous Maki-Maki, who was being questioned by the active Yachiru sitting in Hana's lap. Most of the night had gone by with Zaraki playing twenty questions with mainly Orihime on their mission. So far the only punishment her and Maki-Maki received was a "stern" scolding from Yachiru and a glower from Ikkaku. Surprisingly Zaraki didn't care that they had given two intruders safe harbor, even for a few minutes.

"Hana," Zaraki called out.

"Yes Captain," Hana asked as she stood up.

"You're helping us with this one."

"Of course,"

"Yay! Kitty gets to come!" Yachiru squeal out. Pausing briefly Yachiru spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Ikkaku and Yumichika, "And you two can't steal her again!"

"Dork, they're coming with us." Hana muttered with a small shake of her head.

"Oh, okay, just as long as they don't steal you!"

Shaking her head Hana stepped to her feet. "So we're supposed to take on Seireitei all by ourselves?"

"Of course not," Zaraki called over his shoulder as he stalked out of the room. "There's still that strawberry and his other buddies."

Shaking her head slightly Hana moved to follow her Captain when something latched on to her arm and yanked her back. "What the . . . ."

"Hana, please, save me," Maki-Maki pleaded.

Hana blinked a few times at the sorry sight in front of her. Maki-Maki looked on the verge of tears and his nose was starting to run. Rubbing the back of her head Hana glanced around the room before turning back to Maki-Maki with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Maki but Captain said that you have to come along."

"But I could die!" Maki-Maki wailed.

"Do you really think that we'll let you die?"

"Yes! Ikkaku hates me cause he thinks I'm weak, Yumichika hates me cause he says I look ugly, Yachiru and Zaraki can't remember my name, and I'm one of the weakest members of 11!" Maki-Maki wailed, the tears now running freely down his face.

"Um . . . fine, go hide," Hana ordered.

"Thank you," and with that Maki-Maki went full pelt out of 11's barracks.

Rolling her eyes Hana followed the rest of their rebellious group.

* * *

"She'll show up," Gin assured with his sneaky snake smile.

"Are you positive, she has not been easy to persuade through out this entire ordeal. Even if she does show up how can you guarantee that she'll join us?"

"Trust me, this is the last time she'll be able to deny my . . . . compromise." Gin stated with a venomous smile.


	12. Major Issues IMPORTANT

T.T I am soooooo sorry! I'm giving you another author note chapter. I feel so horrible.

Like an idiot I didn't back up the files on my jump drive so when I tried to transfer everything over to my new laptop I got the other day most of my stuff got wiped out.

I even had chapter 11 written out but it got deleted along with 95% of my personal drabbles (that I was gonna post as well) and 30% of my pictures. I even lost some scholarship essays. I am completely bummed and feeling utterly useless at this point in time. I'm also heading to school on the 16th so that's even more stress added to my fried brain right now, but hey lesson learned back things up.

Another problem I'm having is that I forget the majority of the stuff I wrote for chapter 11 and where the hell I'm going with Hana Kitty.

It'll be very helpful if you send me reviews on your guys' thoughts on Hana Kitty or anything else you may want me to post (i.e. drabbles, one shots).

Sincerely,  
AKU wolf-chick


End file.
